Do You Believe in Destiny?
by OppaiAddict
Summary: RWBY, but with some Fox-Faunus genius and Silver-eyed kama-user. Don't be scared though, jump right in. There might be companion-drones flying along their owners. There might be spirits that are refusing to die and some other individual being reincarnated other than the known ones. But I trust you... you will read, right? right? Naruto x RWBY
1. Chapter One - The Silver-Eyed Warrior

**Do You Believe in Destiny? - A RWBY x Naruto Crossover**

**Chapter One: The Silver-eyed Warrior**

**.**

"Now isn't it exciting?" The voice with a robotic hint of the floating device startled people around it. The 'device' itself was a floating mechanical ball which meant to be the eye inside of spiked guards covering it, resembling the shape of a 3D over-edged star.

The type name of the floating companion was Ghost, designed to help Huntsmen and Huntresses in various ways. Currently, it was flying freely along his owner, its eye glowing as it spoke.

The confused people of Vale sent different looks at the source of the voice, then the individual walking casually through the street.

The man - who apparently was a warrior (Huntsman to be exact) - had black hair with a blue tint. His hair was spiky with bangs hanging down each side of his face, the face was handsome according to the women around him that blushed just by looking.

He sighed tiredly as he kept walking as he rested a hand on the hilt of his weapon. His silver eyes gained a bored look.

The said weapon was consist of two pitch-black kamas which had Grimm designs on them.

Sasuke Uchiha did know how to wear. He was wearing dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees, which he secures with a purple belt. For his upper body, there were a sleeveless dark grey shirt and arm guards with bandages on his wrists. Also, there was a white black coat thrown on his shoulder which had a large crest of Atlas on the back, that floated as he walked.

General had tried to make him wear a white coat as everyone but he had refused, white just was not his color.

"Aoda. Told you to keep it quiet around citizens." He said with a blank expression and rolled his silver eyes, he didn't remember that Beacon was this far.

"My apologies. But how can I! We were- I mean the Hunter was invited to meet the hunter-in-trainings, this is a perfect opportunity to help the younger ones." the Ghost swung happily in the air as he talked.

"I guess." Sasuke gave a less-excited answer as he stood by a junction. He scratched his hair to figure out where to go then turned to his companion.

"Which way now? It's been a while since I last came here." He asked. Aida moved his metal guards with a teasing manner.

"I think the Hunter needs to admit, he has no sense of direction." It said bluntly.

"For Oum's sake, Aoda." Sasuke palmed his face as he let out a silent swear to the man who developed the artificial intelligence of these machines. He didn't need to make them so human-like.

"Yes. Right side Hunter." Aoda finally answered and followed his companion closely, investigating the environment for possible threats or some data to use for any future situations.

It didn't take so much for them to arrive at Beacon, it hadn't changed much that's for sure even though it had been a good three years.

"Magnificent." the flying companion commented.

Sasuke nodded his head as he watched the students chatting/running/training in the large garden of the Academy. He gazed the area like it was his first time seeing it, then he noticed a man and a woman standing across the way and looking at him.

"Let's go."

.

* * *

.

"Hello! You strong-willed hunters and huntresses in training." Peter Port's voice echoed in the classroom, maybe too loud that students covered their ears. Noticing this, Professor coughed and lowered his voice. It was becoming a pattern to be honest.

"I can see you're as excited as I am for this course!" He announced with his usual bold voice, referring to their bored faces. He knew how they feel, he was a student once and sat on those seats.

"But today! We are going to make something more exciting than ordinary exciting."

"Yeey." The lifeless voice of Jaune was heard in the classroom, making some of his friends giggle. Fortunately, Prof. Port didn't hear him or didn't care.

"We're going to be hosting a real hunter who - I am sure - going to reflect your future self and let you see a clearer path before you." The old hunter stated, smiling as he saw their heads rising.

"Woah, that doesn't sound bad. We didn't do much since Weiss got beaten by that Grimm." Yang commented, amused. On the other hand.

"Hey! I perfectly eliminated that Grimm!" The Schnee refused.

"Hehehe…" Ruby giggled at her friends.

"He's a graduate from one of the four Hunter Academies, Atlas. He and his team know Headmaster Ozpin even during their training days, so he didn't hurt us and accepted to put up a show for you boiling youths."

Hearing the name Atlas, Weiss stopped glaring at her friend and paid more attention to her overweight lecturer but Port's speech was already over.

"So, let us meet in the training field in 5 minutes."

The students ran out of the classroom in a hurry which almost caused someone to get crushed. Port was warning his students when team RWBY approached to him, being led by the white-haired girl.

"Professor, may I ask something?" Weiss stepped forward as her teammates stopped chatting and looked at their teacher.

"Of course, Weiss." Port's frown disappeared as he lowered his head and looked at the Schnee heiress.

"Can I learn the name of this Hunter? I may know him." She asked politely, gaining confused looks from the rest of her team.

"Why of course. He's already quite famous among the other hunters. His name is Sasuke Uchiha." Port answered with a smile.

"Sasuke Uchiha!?" Weiss exclaimed in excitement, making the Professor let out a Ho-Ho-Ho laugh.

"Who's that?" Yang was the who asked expressed their confusion. Weiss instantly turned to her friends and noticed their strange looks.

"You guys can't be serious. Haven't you heard of Sasuke Uchiha? He's a high-ranked private in Atlas Military as well as the part of Genius Team." She explained with a mixture of excitement and disappointment.

"Genius Team?" Yang asked as the Faunus of the team held her chin in thought.

"Well, I'm still a kid so…" Ruby drew circles on the floor with her foot.

"Don't use that only for this kind of situations!" Weiss yelled angrily at the girl who raised her arms in defense and chuckled nervously.

"Ehehehe."

Weiss collected herself and stood straight, wearing a proud expression.

"It happens to be my sister's team."

"What's so special about them though?" Yang asked bluntly as they started walking towards the training area.

"Well, other than graduating in three years from Atlas Academy? I don't know." Weiss stated with a smug face.

"Three years!?" Ruby jumped in excitement. She was younger than normal so If she could manage to finish school in three years then she might be the youngest huntress in history.

"Well, maybe that school is not as hard as ours…" Yang said with a blank face, for some reason she didn't seem amused by the whole thing. That's when Blake decided to join the conversation.

"Actually I've heard of them, they were hired by Atlesian Military General as soon as they've graduated. They must be pretty strong." The Cat-Faunus was a White Fang member, after all, she had so many intel about so many things.

"Who happens to be the Headmaster of the Academy, James Ironwood." Weiss added.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked out of reflex, drawing the white-haired girl's attention.

"My father. They're in close interaction with him and Schnee Company." Weiss explained softly.

"Oh, why did I even bother asking…" The black shook her head with disappointment in herself. After a while of walking, they arrived in the area. They split the crowd and tried to see the guest-Hunter.

That's when they noticed a black-haired young man talking with Peter Port and Headmaster Ozpin.

"Woah…" Ruby looked at her goal with stars in her eyes.

"He's doesn't look much older than us... " Blake couldn't help but comment, on the other hand-

"What a hottie.." Was Yang's comment on the man which made the rest of her teammates sweatdrop. Noticing this, she looked at them weirdly.

"What?"

.

* * *

.

"Thank you again for coming, you must have a busy schedule." Port spoke up and crossed his arms as he stood by the newcomer and Headmaster.

"Yeah… no problem." Sasuke nodded at the man as polite as he can but Aoda didn't think it was enough.

"The thing Hunter tries to say is, it's not important when it comes to helping the new Hunters." The flying companion corrected his owner.

"What a brilliant invention indeed, I am glad to see such a thing before I die." Port seemed to be really excited about the new Hunter companions. Ozpin smiled at the man's antics.

"Oh Professor, we expect you to train more generations of Hunters." He said in a friendly manner.

"That I will do." Port nodded his head with respect to his colleague.

"Sasuke." Ozpin called, drawing the black-wearing Hunter's attention.

"We prepared the Grimm as you asked, two Swarm Hosts and four Ursa Major?" He asked as the attendants carried large cages towards the large area. Sasuke gazed the cages for a while, for some reason; there was no roar or anything coming from them.

"I could've gone for more." He answered bluntly.

"That I'm a witness." Aoda said happily as it moved its guards.

"The students are going to have to make do with them, actually we couldn't capture more in such short notice." Ozpin answered as he looked at the children who got excited when they saw the cages. Sasuke followed his eyes and studied the students, his eyes stopped at a short black and red wearing girl who looked directly at him.

Are those… silver eyes?

"Although the Hunter can fight so much, we don't want the number to get out of hand and let the Grimm attack students." The Ghost commented, drawing the attention of the raven-haired huntsman.

"You're so right. As long as you can put up a good show and get the students excited about being a Hunter." Port stated. For some reason he looked like he'd accept anything that the companion would say, he was a technology lover despite how he looks.

"You're the Headmaster, Ozpin." Sasuke said with a smooth tone and took his coat off then gave it to the awaiting attendant who accepted without a question.

"The stage is yours."

.

* * *

.

Team RWBY watched in awe as Ozpin walked over to the place where Gylnda stood cross-armed. It seemed that other lectures were canceled as well in order to let students watch a huntsman in action. They didn't notice for minutes when their close friends of team JNPR made their ways towards them and watched along with them.

"I want one!" Ruby's eyes glowed brightly as she watched the Ghost flying freely in the air. Yang grinned at her little sister and hugged her the eleventh time today, causing the girl to squeak.

"Right!? That would be so badass! Maybe It can also cook pancakes!" Nora exclaimed as she approached the girls even more, a big smile on her face.

"I am not sure about that Nora." Ren shook his head.

"Nora, Ren? Guys?" Blake hadn't seen them coming at all, she had to pay attention to her surroundings next time.

"Hey." Jaune simply raised a hand.

"Hello. It's going to be really exciting to see a huntsman and Ghost in action right? I didn't know that they were combat-ready though." The red-head of JNPR said as she walked towards them.

"Finally, as expected from you Pyrrha. Well informed." Weiss was the one commented on her friend's statement. Pyrrha looked away shyly when she heard this.

"N-No… I just read the news time to time…" She tried to keep the attention away from herself, making her friends chuckle at her antics.

"Wait is a Ghost?" Ruby asked but her question disappeared in the noise.

"I mean… it's better than Port's class hehe." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head. His friends turned to him and gave him disappointed looks.

"What?"

That's when Peter Port decided to have everybody's attention.

"Pay close attention Hunters and Huntresses of future, since our class is about eliminating Grimms. Mr. Uchiha is going to show you some tricks." He announced with his bold voice as he held his large belly. He raised an eyebrow at the students' reaction because they were following an object with their eyes.

"Hello everyone! I hope you're having a good day!" Aoda came out of nowhere, greeting the younger huntsman-in-training with its blinking eye. He watched as the students' eyes grow bigger, it was a good sign!

"I'm Aoda and I'm the Ghost of the Hunter. Before you ask, a Ghost is a companion that aids its owner in any way it's capable with. We're still Beta Versions and designed for limited Hunters-" It was about the finish his explanation when he took a signal from his owner. Well, it was designed to prioritize his owner no matter what.

"If you'd excuse me. The Hunter must be eager to destroy some creatures of Grimm." The flying companion somehow kept its kind and respective attitude against the young huntsmen.

It flew over to its owner when team RWBY and JNPR was busy imagining themselves walking around with a helper, all badass.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke placed his hand on his kama's hilt. The weapon itself was a multi-functional one. Like most of the weapons in this era, it was powered with Dust.

"Stun the Hosts until I take care of those." He told the drone and nodded at the attendants who took the message and started opening the cages. The purple and black Ghost gave a glow.

"Understood." Aoda took its position.

When the men set the Grimms free, they were in a half-asleep state. They should've been under some kind of effect but-

That was when a teacher who Sasuke didn't recognize, swung his wand and dispelled the effect on the creatures. It must've been his semblance.

With that, loud roars echoed in the Academy which made the students take a step back.

The raven-haired young man let go of his kama as he held on his wrists. After a second, sounds of thousand birds mixed into the roars of Grimm while Sasuke stood there casually with electricity dancing around his palm violently.

Ignoring the sounds of awe coming from the crowd, he stepped aside to dodge a leap from a Large Ursa. The creature was at least 2 times bigger than an average ursa and there were white armor sticking out the back side of his body.

He ignored the bear-like creature and leaped into the air then sent a electric attack to the hosts.

The said creature was a four-legged one with the size of a Death Stalker but it had a large organ on the tip of his tail which also connected to its back, the organ was carrying numerous eggs buried on it. It was a fitting name, Swarm Host.

Sasuke's attack connected the creatures before they could do anything and paralyzed them temporarily.

He swung his hand and got rid of the electric just to de-attach his kama's from his belt. He crossed the weapons blocked the attack coming from behind without looking. He slid under the creature and threw his kama to the armorless part of its back.

The weapon's blade pierced the skin and stuck.

He went for the third and parried its paw attack, he spun and severed the outstretched limb. Before the bear-like creature could roar, he kicked its leg and caused the Grimm to fall but before it could, he leaped towards it and separated its head from its shoulders.

Sasuke clicked his tongue when the fourth Ursa Major jumped at him. He pressed the button of his kama and let the weapon drag him back to the other creature which had his other kama stuck on its back.

It was his weapon's skill which he learned from his master before he went to the Academy. He flew to his weapon like the kama was being pulled by the other one like a magnet and landed on the pained creature's back, digging one more blade to Ursa's back.

He watched the other two creatures, then his companion.

Meanwhile, Aoda had caught sight of the Swarms, the giant creatures were looking for an opening to attack. It flew towards them without waiting and started attacking their eyes with blinking flashlights.

It meant to illuminate their path during the night but Sasuke had found another way to use it.

Satisfied by Aoda's job, Sasuke jumped out of the way and caused the fourth Ursa to paw the already wounded creature's back. Sasuke smirked a bit and spun in the air, with his kamas looking outwards; he was like a saw.

Which severed the wounded Ursa's head and caused it to disappear in the black mist.

The Ghost companion kept flashing the creatures but the creatures had enough of it. The second swarm host let several black eggs fall to the ground as it swung at Aoda.

"Oh no." The drone took notice of the eggs that threatened to hatch any moment.

"No, you don't!" Its eye glowed for a while then it fired a concentrated beam of light at the eggs, drilling into the defenseless unborns. When doing that, the drone couldn't notice the other one spawning as well.

Sasuke took notice of the Hosts and closed his eyes, he waited until the Ursa Major was close enough while ignoring the calls coming from the students.

He spun out of the way when the deathly paw came crashing down, he opened his silver eyes and give a shake to his weapons. The said weapons took the command and set their blades on violent fires while combining.

Sasuke caught the afire double-kama and spun it expertly, letting the flames dance in the air.

The remaining Ursas looked dumbfounded for a second, then they ran towards him like bulls while roaring.

"Hunter!" He heard Aoda's alarmed voice and noticed a flying Grimm intending to impale him with its stinger. He sliced the creature without waiting and rolled in the air while swinging his weapon, the motion sent several flaming arcs towards Ursas' heads and temporarily blinded them.

He spared a look at the Hosts and eggs… at least twenty of them. Aoda was trying to destroy all of them but its offensive skills were limited.

Aoda was startled when Sasuke's double kama flew like a saw and sliced one of the Swarm Host, causing the creature to disappear in a black mist. The flying companion turned and noticed his owner expecting an attack from the huge creatures.

The creature attacked him with its head which Sasuke caught with his bare hands and got skidded back a good 5 meters, his feet were dug into the ground. Students along with teachers watched the display of raw power in awe.

The Huntsman looked right into the burning red eyes with his emotionless ones when the creature roared at his face, spitting saliva.

"Aren't you ugly-?" Sasuke commented as he lifted the huge creature into the air with a roar of effort and threw it to the other one. Aoda rushed to its owner's side and started transferring Aura to him, coating him with a temporary glow.

Sasuke didn't pay attention to it and leaped high to air. He raised his hand high and summoned a large thunderbolt upon the downed creatures. The large attack connected and stuck the creatures over and over again with electricity, finally killing them.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH"

An ear-piercing high pitched scream echoed in the area causing everyone to close their ears. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the Apathys walking like zombies. It shouldn't have been possible, the hosts never carried Apathy.

They mostly carried small-sized flying Grimms or creepers. He looked down at his palm as his energy was drained from him.

.

* * *

.

"Wh-what is that?" Yang asked on her knees, she groaned as she tried to stand up. She just didn't want to.

"I- I feel so tired." Ruby tried to keep her eyes open as she looked at her white-haired friend who was lying on the ground knocked out.

"..." Blake tried to see the attackers while her face on the ground, there were at least ten of them… those zombie-like creatures.

"We need to act!" Glynda raised her wand as her other hand held the ground and balanced her body. Ozpin was right next to him, frowning. He spared a look at Sasuke with the corner of his eye who was being Aura-fed by his companion.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH"

Their luck.

The Apathys cried once more, leaving no one on their feet. Glynda cursed as she fell on her knees, glaring at the ground. The headmaster was no different but he kept his eyes glued to the guest-Huntsman.

.

* * *

.

"Hunter! Get a hold of yourself." Aoda was panicked that's for sure. Everyone around it was on their knees and they seemed physically and mentally tired. It flew over to the remaining host and flashed it just to return and check on its owner. Aoda repeated this process several times until the Host was right in front of the Huntsman.

"Shit…" Sasuke swore under his breath as the host open its bug-like mouth, preparing to take a bite from him. The raven-haired huntsman hissed as the acidic spit flowed to his shoulder. If it wasn't for his aura that would permanently damage him.

"Hunter!"

"Aaaah!" Sasuke's head shot up as his eyes glowed white.

The last thing students heard was the huntsman's yell when everything went white.

"Great job, Hunter. I topped you off." Ozpin heard Aoda's voice as his facial muscles tensed. He opened his eyes after several tries and noticed Sasuke collecting his weapon as the drone made local Aura-aid to him.

The huntsman nodded and started to walk over to the attendant who was holding his coat. The man was so shocked that he dropped the coat to the ground. Sasuke stood before the frozen man and leaned forward.

"Don't mind it." He told the man as he took the coat, wiping the dust.

Sasuke gazed the crowd with a strange look, they were not cheering eh?

Cheer? They were speechless.

The students have learned something from him that was for sure. Then, he noticed the crying female students who were scared to death.

Maybe too much?

He meant to encourage them to become Huntsman and Huntresses but he was sure that after this… some of them were going to quit. Just like their fourth team member did...

Luckily for him, there was no more awkward silence or shocked students. Ms. Goodwitch was up.

"Alright everyone, it's all for today. Dismissed." Glynda to all of the students who didn't react but they slowly started to go away, questioning their lives while they did because of the Grimm…

They were turned into scary stone statues -!

"How did that happen?" Ozpin approached Sasuke with his favorite mug in his hand with coffee in it. Where did that even come from?

"I'm not certain." Sasuke answered quickly as he gazed the statues of Apathy. Ozpin sighed as he followed Sasuke's gaze, it was the silver-eyed warrior's power that's for sure. What if Sasuke was not here?

He slowly turned to the group of students who were still here. He spared a look at the leader of team RWBY.

Maybe she? No… not yet.

"Amazing job, thank you." Ozpin turned back to the raven-haired warrior.

"I agree, they were movements of an experienced warrior, smooth and moderate." Port commented with a proud smile.

"Moderate?" Glynda made a face as she gazed the destroyed ground. Sasuke followed her gaze and a blank expression covered his face.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, see?" Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder and gestured him to look at the area where Glynda repaired the ground with her semblance.

Sasuke made an impressed face then turned to the Headmaster.

"Ozpin I need to talk to you about something." He stated, drawing the grey-haired man's attention. He casually nodded.

"Of course, let us go to my office." And gestured him to follow him. Sasuke answered with a nod then looked at his companion who seemed to be in a stare-down contest with students.

He followed its gaze and noticed several students staring intently at them, he sighed and turned to Aoda.

"You can talk to them later, let's find him first." Sasuke half-proposed half-ordered as he started following the Headmaster.

The Ghost didn't even wait for a second and answered.

"Him?" Aoda was confused. Who could they find in Beacon Academy other than they've seen already?

"Hunter?"

.

* * *

.

Sasuke was currently walking through the hallway of the basement of the Beacon Academy. He'd received the whereabouts of the individual he was looking for from Ozpin. The place was dimly lit so the Ghost alongside him was illuminating the environment with its flashlight.

_**Save me**_

He noticed a large gate at the end of the hallway.

_**You let us die**_

He walked towards the gate casually as a rush of dread reached his senses. It might disturb or scare an ordinary huntsman away. But for Sasuke, it was just a familiar feeling he got used to after years.

The flying companion started making weird noises as they stood before the gate. Sasuke didn't pay much attention that he pushed the gates open which led them into an even darker room.

The room was large, very large with several other smaller rooms inside. On the closer left-side of the hall, there were mechanical works which included humanoid robots (resting against the wall), right next to them there were Ghosts which looked incomplete compared to Aoda.

Sasuke hmm'ed then turned to the other side. On the other side of the hall, there was a cutting-edge enormous computer against the wall.

"Master!" Aoda exclaimed and he was right. Sitting in front of the computer's desk was a young man around Sasuke's age who seemed to be drifted off a while ago.

Aoda's creator was a Faunus with blonde hair and sun-kissed skin, his Faunus feature was the pair of orange-yellow fox ears sticking out his spiky hair. His attire was rather interesting: he was wearing a grey sports-undershirt which let the rest of the world see his trained and muscular body.

For the bottom, there were baggy short pants which only reached down his knees. He was also wearing beach flip-flops. He was Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's friend, and former teammate from Atlas Academy who also was the Head Scientist/Engineer of the Ironwood's special unit.

Well, it was an unknown that he still acknowledged that position or not.

Sasuke shook his head in disappointment when Naruto didn't wake up to the Ghost's voice. He smirked at the sight of him sitting in a stupid posture with his head hung down.

"Oh, foxy-foxy-foxy…" The raven-haired kama user leaned to him and acted like he was calling his pet.

"Aah-?" Naruto stirred, irritated from the voice. He opened his eyes and raised his head, letting them see his face. His face looked exhausted and there were dark circles under his eyes if not bags.

"You look like crap." Sasuke blurted out. Naruto made a sour face as he stretched his body.

"Thanks that's your handsomeness." He answered sarcastically and turned to his old friend.

"The fuck are you doin' here duck-butt?" The Faunus said without looking and looked for something on his desk.

"Not happy to see me?" Sasuke asked with a smug face.

"Greetings Master!" Seeing Naruto had no intention to notice him, Aoda decided to cut in and made a flip of happiness as its eye glowed. Naruto spared a look to the flying robot, his eyebrow rising a bit.

"Aoda?" then turned to Sasuke who took a seat on the couch and made himself comfortable.

"And nope."

"Master! Are you paying attention to your sleeping schedule? Are you taking your medicine? Are you eating well? Your health might get permanently affected!" The Ghost seemed shocked by its creator's looks. Aoda was the first Artificial Intelligence Assistant Naruto had ever created so it had data of him since his first years of Academy, unlike the others.

"Yeah- yeah I've slept a'ight? 38 hours ago." Naruto opened his flask and took a big sip.

"Master!" The flying companion wasn't happy with him.

"Dumbass." Sasuke simply commented as he leaned back.

"Ah shut the fuck up you two… you're giving me a headache." Naruto glared at the duo but his angry glare was interrupted by his own belly's noise. He shrugged and pushed the empty cups of instant ramen, reaching for a new one.

"Are you still eating that carton...?" Sasuke palmed his face and Aoda decided to investigate the incomplete Ghosts.

"Fuck off." Naruto growled at the man, his long and sharp canines threatening everybody who sees them. His fox ears twitched when he saw the kama-user standing up.

"Lift your vulpine ass, let's get to the cafeteria." Sasuke half-proposed half-ordered.

"I'll pretend you never said anything." Naruto ignored him and opened the cup.

"Oh? Then we're going to make it the hard way?" Sasuke rested his hand on his sword when a smug expression placed on his face. Naruto's eyes turned serious for a second as he reached for his belt on the desk what had his revolver's holster attached to it.

"Don't make me kick your ass lightning rod..." He said as he stood up. He was tall, just like his friend. Somehow Sasuke didn't seem amused about it, his smug expression was still there.

"Why would I? When I can just-" The raven-haired man took out his scroll and started to tap. "- give Winter a call. Maybe we'd talk about the weather and stuff… Or your recklessness about yourself."

There was a long silence between them as they stared at each other with blank expressions.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Asshole."

In the end, it was Sasuke's win. Naruto grabbed his orange hoodie and put it on, closing its hood over his head as well. He took the belt and put it on lazily, then he took a step-

just to suddenly stop and make a sour face. Sasuke spared a look at him, he thought Naruto's leg was getting better.

"You good?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto waved him off and made his way to the gate, unaware of his creation watching him intensely.

"Better than you." He answered. Sasuke couldn't help but nod to himself.

"Yeah, you're good."

.

* * *

**.**

**A/N: Hello everyone, guess we all enjoyed the first chapter right? Uhmm... right? Anyways, thank you for reading. I know Naruto wasn't introduced as much as Sasuke this chapter but be patient! He will be. As you must have noticed, Sasuke is not cringy in this story... you can imagine him like Qrow with silver eyes but that doesn't mean I'll decrease Qrow's scenes, I don't like doing that. Guess you have noticed who his master is if you watched the season 6 of the series right? right? Lemme know tho, I feel left out. Umm... other than that, don't worry about the Naruto and Sasuke's personalities (there won't be anyone from Naruto Series other than them) they're badass in their own ways and don't forget that they're approximately three years older than the RWBY crew so don't expect them to act like kids.**

**Guess that's all... let me know what you think with reviews, cya in the new Chap. (Btw... have you noticed where Ghosts are from?)**


	2. Chapter Two - Life is Pain

**Answers to your reviews: (OMG NEW CHAPTER!)**

**SlyUzumakiVii - **Dude, I am actually a computer engineering student myself. But I try not to go all technical to keep the story readable for everyone lol. Good luck with the project by the way, guess you meant the Ghosts right? right?

**hawkeyestratos1996, **I don't intend to create quickly-formed relationships but Summer will return to the story at some point. Actually, you're going to feel her presence in this chapter. (Whoops, spoiler.)

**PTSeeker, **thanks bud.

**Guest, **Haha close one. But I guess the concepts are so similar in Halo, Warframe and Destiny. I took the idea from Destiny 2 lol.

**ezy2, **woo dude bullseye, you even noticed the title lol. They're from Destiny.

**Shirou Emiya1, **yep you got it. But seriously I wasn't expecting you to notice the title hint, you guys are the BEST. I'll try to hide things better as the story goes on nihihihihihi. Yeah, about Naruto's condition: don't worry you're going to learn about it soon enough.

**Joseph Deluca, **woah there. Glad you enjoyed but it's not my intention to make Ghosts kill Naruto or something so no Terminator! For now, Ghosts are the most sincere and helping kind of all Artificial Intelligences.

**Neo-Shepard,** idk man. Maybe

**Danish78, **thanks for the review and helpful advice. I didn't know there were that much errors to be honest, I used Grammarly tho… meeh. Double-kama is actually the same weapon Maira used in season 6 with a different design so I saw no need to explain it any further lol and yeah they're crossed behind his back. Attire is also true but I didn't give much attention to be honest. Keep reading I'll try to do my best.

**End of the answers, thank you all.**

**.**

**Do You Believe in Destiny? - A RWBY x Naruto Crossover**

**Chapter Two: Life is Pain**

**.**

"Son of a-" Naruto suddenly shielded his eyes from the sun lights as he stepped outside the building with the others. Seriously, how long he had been in that room? Probably, since he first came to Beacon Academy...

Sasuke adjusted his coat on his shoulder and kept walking, Aoda - by his side - made a spin and followed. The helper-drone seemed happy to have its owner and creator around.

"Why did you even come to Beacon, Ironwood was not happy. " Sasuke sent a look over to him who tried to adjust the daylight. It was an expected question since Naruto had left the city suddenly. Sasuke knew his friend, there must've been something that bothered him back then.

"Atlas is so fucking loud, I've found a good spot for myself here." Naruto lowered his hands and pulled his hood forth to shadow his face. It was no lie, he always enjoyed the silence even if it can be found in a basement.

"Oh?" Sasuke made an amused voice then continued walking, being followed by the two. Sasuke had already grabbed everyone's attention but slightly knowing his cold behavior nobody decided to come and talk to him. So, the situation instantly turned into a 'famous people passing by the ordinary ones', kind of.

"Master?" Aoda decided to call out for its creator, it meant to ask something since he first saw him here in Beacon.

"Hm?" Naruto turned his face to him, ignoring the looks student gave him. It'd always been this way, since the school. He could never understand people, they were different, Faunus or human, they were different.

"Why don't you create one of my kind for yourself. I'd help you keep your health in check." The flying drone proposed in a kind manner. It was logical, its creator was making helpers for others but he had none. Naruto closed his eyes for two seconds as the wind gently 'struck' him.

"I have enough voices in my head. You focus on helping your own owner." The blonde Faunus ordered while gazing the purple-black Ghost, maybe he could make some adjustments or additions after the meal.

"Y-Yes sir!" was the companion's reply. Sasuke sighed and stepped into the cafeteria just to be engulfed by curious looks again. He saw the Ghost flying past him and his former teammate stepping into the building.

He took sight of the trays and meals, making his way to the place where they could get some food.

.

* * *

.

"Then he was like Wuuh and kaboom!" Ruby exclaimed as she mimicked the fight she and her friends witnessed.

Team RWBY along with JNPR sent her various looks while the youngest of the group sighed in satisfaction.

"Man I like being a Huntress."

That was when Nora jumped forward and slammed her hands on the table, she was not satisfied by the black-red wearing girl's version.

"You forgot the Pooow and Kahaaa then Boom they're gone." the energetic girl yelled and mimicked Sasuke's lightning strike.

Pyrrha giggled softly at her friend's antics as Ren slapped his face. There was a short silence in the cafeteria since none of the students actually wanted to chat after what they saw. The crew failed to notice Naruto and Sasuke heading inside since the place was huge and they were kinda... depressed.

"To be honest, I'm still getting goosebumps by those things…" Weiss was the one who broke the silence, her head was tilted and her eyes were focused on the table.

"Yeah…" Blake agreed, she was hugging her legs but somehow not showing how scared she actually was.

Hearing that, the crew was engulfed in a heavier depression.

"Tell me about it, the mere sight of them…" Jaune put some wood into the fire.

Ruby made a face at her friends and watched them with concerned eyes. She had to do something but Aha!

"Did you see him turning them into stones with his eyes?" The black and red wearing girl asked in excitement.

"It wasn't his Semblance?" Ren asked, he didn't seem affected by the Apathy danger at all. God knows he only joined the conversation to cheer others up.

Jaune sent a weird face to his friend.

"His semblance is Lightning dude."

Nora appeared behind them and pushed their heads down, a wondering expression on her face.

"Multi semblance?"

All of them shook their hands in the negative meaning and made the girl grin like a child. Yang waved the girl off and turned to her baby sister.

"Talking about him, Ruby. His eyes… they were-"

"Hello, folks how is it going?" That was the new trick Aoda had learned to build a connection with the younger ones. It watched as the youngest of the group appeared right next to him in rose petals.

"You're the super cool cyborg from earlier-! " Ruby exclaimed as she investigated the drone from different angles.

"Aah Rubes, cyborg doesn't mean what you think it is. I know it sounds cool but... " Her older sister commented as she continued to eat.

"Ohw." Ruby seemed down when Yang jumped from her seat.

"But still dude! You're awesome!" She tried to slow-motion punch the machine what dodged the attacks.

"My thanks, that's my programming." the Ghost answered happily, not caring about her punches.

"Seriously, looks more durable up close." Jaune and Pyrrha made their way to there and the blonde of the duo poked the drone.

"It indeed does." Pyrrha smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Can you cook pancakes? Can you fire missiles? Can you uh- yes you can shoot lasers." Nora seemed to have other questions. Aoda dodged another attack from Yang and spun around the energetic girl.

"I- I wasn't designed to cook… " It didn't sound happy. Then it glowed in excitement.

"But I can measure your aura capacity if you want… Uh, I'm not sure if that would be entertaining but." Aoda wasn't sure how to make the young souls smile.

"YES!" The students yelled in one voice, big grins on their faces.

"Oh? " The flying companion was startled first but it recovered and made happy noises as it flipped in the air.

"Alright then, that'd be my pleasure. Don't forget that I'm not going to be measuring your combat skills. Aura reserves only can be enlarged by being depleted repeatedly. While it's not only related to that, Aura reserve roughly shows how much battles you got into."

"Me me, me first!" Ruby was jumping in excitement as the others took their positions behind her.

"Very well." Aoda stopped in front of the girl then scanned the small girl with a horizontal ray of light.

"Ruby Rose, 220k."

"Eh?" What did that mean? She needed someone to compare.

While her leader was questioning her life, the Schnee heiress stepped forward letting the drone scan her as she waited with a somewhat proud face.

"Weiss Schnee, 295k." The white-haired girl made a 'hmph' and stepped aside to let the others get measured too. Aura capacity was merely showed how much armor one has, it wasn't actually a factor to show the power level.

"Let's do this!" Yang slammed his fists together as she grinned at the Ghost. Aoda let out a sound of acknowledgment and scanned the busty teen.

"Yang Xiao Long, 380k."

"Yesss, beee-" Yang exclaimed and stuck her tongue at her teammates. Smirking as she saw the clouds of depression over them.

"Lie Ren. 300k." the black haired student walked to the side with a satisfied expression on his face, 300 sounded plenty.

"Way to go buddy." Jaune slapped his back with a fake smile, he was so nervous about the measurement and he had his reasons.

"I will beat you all Wuuuu!" The Valkyrie was on the stage, she crossed her arm and closed her eyes while the Ghost scanned her.

"Nora Valkyrie, 320k."

-?

The orange haired girl's face suddenly went black and white, it was an epic scene to see to be honest. Aoda noticed her gloomy aura and blinked her lights, she must've been sad because she was not the first.

"Don't worry, I have a combat support mode that will boost you with 130k more." Aoda channeled Aura from its reserves and temporarily increased Nora's Aura level, to 450k to be exact.

The energetic girl, now having a white glow around her, roared in the excitement which made the other students gave them weird looks.

"I HAVE THE POWER!" She exclaimed as she opened her arms and laughed like a demoness. Her friends were half-excited that they saw such a feature of Ghosts and half-scared of what Nora could do.

Ren stepped forward and waved his hand in front of the flying companion, an all-knowing expression on his face.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

Aoda blinked then cut the connection, watching the girl making a dance of happiness along with Ruby. It really liked seeing the younger ones happy. Seeing the Faunus girl in front of it, Aoda got to work and scanned the girl.

"Blake Belladonna, 305k" Guess it was sufficient, she didn't expect it to be lower than Nora though. It made her think she didn't know the girl close enough, she noted that she'd learn about her later.

There were two more left, Pyrrha and Jaune.

Aoda took notice of Pyrrha nodding to it and scanned her.

"Pyrrha Nikos, 395k"

Wait.

"Woah…" It was their reaction.

"Pyrrha you're so cool!" Ruby exclaimed as they surrounded the redhead with Nora.

"I- I mean…" The circlet-wearing girl looked away as her cheeks heated up. She wasn't a type of person that takes compliments very well.

"Jaune D. Arc… 170k?"

Wait?

The crew instantly stopped giving attention to Pyrrha and turned to Jaune who was stood there agape, now he couldn't say he was not expecting this. The red-haired girl made his way to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, Aoda was making strange noises, there was something disturbing him about the result.

"I think there is an error in my calculations."

Before it could make a further explanation, two older males walked towards their location. They must have eaten already. Team RWBY and JNPR watched as the intimidating figures approached them.

One of them was that super cool huntsman who was the trending topic of the lunch chat. The other one was a different guy with a similar physique maybe a bit leaner.

He was a fox Faunus that's for sure, his ears and whisker-like marks were showing it.

His attire was reflecting his laid-back personality but still… How did he look as intimidating as Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto was currently looking at a certain white-haired girl with half-lidded eyes as he stood by the teams lazily.

Weiss didn't know what to say or do when the tall young man stared down to her smaller form. Blake, on the other hand, compared this scene with one of those Shoujo Manga moments.

"... Mini-Winter?" Naruto wondered with a slightly confused face.

"Uhm, it's Weiss actually. I'm Winter's sister, do you remember me? " The Schnee heiress actually remembered the guy from two years ago, when she'd met Sasuke too.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her answer and let another awkward silence pass. Then he turned to the raven-haired huntsman.

"Maybe we could kidnap her to threaten Ice Queen."

"No."

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged his shoulders. The scientist's furry ears moved as his eyes caught sight of yellow eyes and black hair, causing the Faunus-girl's bow to twitch.

Blake noticed his look and choked her head backward and frowned a bit. He seemed like he knew her, maybe he was once a White Fang member like her. I didn't matter, she already told her friends about her past. So it was okay... right?

Other than that, he was so freaking tall… and his eyes were scanning him like a scope on a tower which was pretty unnerving.

After a little (long for Blake) while, Naruto stopped making the girl feel uncomfortable and prepared to leave.

_**My little flower, how I've missed you…**_

Naruto's eyes widened and his frightening presence ceased for an instant, for a little moment, when he felt a warm feeling in his palm.

"Master?" Aoda's voice brought him back to his senses and he noticed Sasuke's wtf face, his face was literally asking him 'What the hell are you doing?'. He slowly turned his head to the side and noticed where his hand was going.

His hand was currently caressing Ruby Rose's cheek who he paid no attention earlier.

The petite girl of team RWBY was looking straight into Naruto's eyes with her big silver eyes as tears threatened to start dripping any moment.

Everyone watched in pure shock as the little girl couldn't hold back a hiccup as a drop of tear rolled down her cheek.

F-For a second… She felt like… like her mother was there.

"I- I'm sorry!" Ruby took a step back first, making the older young man pull his hand back. Then she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Ruby!" Her older sister made a called after her but the team leader was already gone.

"Ruby wait!" Blake rushed after the girl. Naruto watched with a blank face as his dreadful aura came back to him.

"Uh-?" He tilted his head and noticed a blonde girl with large assets glaring daggers at him.

"You! Why did you do that?" She growled angrily, she wasn't sure what he did but she was not going to let anyone make her baby sister cry.

Naruto was not amused.

"Not to enjoy a scenery like this, that's certain." He pointed down her breasts with a finger.

"That was weird even for you." Sasuke commented about his recent action. Like seriously, it could've been considered as sexual assault, they were not students anymore.

The bombshell of team RWBY was shaking in rage, making her friends look at her in concern. The man who made her sister cry didn't even care about it, not one bit. He was just standing there with that stupid blank face. She ignored her friends' calls as she raised her face, revealing her glaring red eyes. She launched herself to the blonde huntsman with her fiery aura coating her fist. She delivered a powerful punch to the back of him.

That was when she noticed her attack was blocked. Sasuke was right next to him with an outstretched hand, he had caught her fist. Yang frowned at the kama-user as he felt his iron-grip around her joints.

"Looking out for your friend?" She asked with the same frown. Sasuke let his natural element flow to her and give her limb little shocks, causing her to pull her hand back.

Which also caused her fiery aura to disappear.

"Looking out for you..." Sasuke stated shortly with a straight face. The girl in front of him was must've been unaware of Naruto's position, he was a huntsman who he trained along with him and he was a dangerous one at it.

Yang - now standing without her aura covering her - felt the blonde Faunus's dreadful aura washing over her, causing her eyes to go wide as sweat rolled down her face. Even though he was facing the opposite way, it was there and alive.

Naruto opened his flask and poured the cold liquid into his mouth.

"Yang, let it go." Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder as her other friends took a somewhat defensive position around them. Sasuke spared a look at the younger ones and nodded at Weiss who took the sign and nodded back.

With that, Naruto kept walking away to take his food being followed by Sasuke. Guess they were going to eat the dessert outside though.

The flying companion made some nervous sounds as his guards quivered.

"My apologies about the unpleasant event." Aoda said with its glowing eye then followed its owner and creator. The favorite teams of first-year stood there stunned for a while until someone decided to speak.

"What was that…"

.

* * *

.

Later that day, Naruto had returned to his quarters since Sasuke decided to take a nap under a tree with his companion beside him. They were designed to stay on their owner's side after all, whatever happens. Even though Beacon was one of the safest places in the world, the drone would keep an eye out for possible dangers.

_**What happened to me?**_

On the other hand, Naruto was on his comfy chair looking at the screen with unblinking eyes as his fingers worked on the keyboard. Beside his high-electricity-consuming computer, there was a humanoid robot (which looked like a training dummy) plugged into it with several different colored cables.

Naruto slapped the Enter button and let his assistant take over as he took his flask off of the desk.

"Simulate the Emerald Forest." He emptied the flask into his mouth and threw it to the couch, standing up as he did.

"You know what? I wanna see it too, render it to the #02 screen with highest p/t." Ignoring the pain in his leg, he stretched his arms and threw his hoodie to the side which left him with a tank top.

"Yes, sir." The answering voice was a fully robotic one, unlike Aoda who possessed a personality. The computer started to work as a loading screen appeared in one of the six screens.

After a little while, the loading was complete. A mid-quality image of Emerald forest appeared on the screen. Naruto sighed tiredly.

"Add the dummy, genius."

"Of course, sir."

Naruto walked towards the sword he'd taken from one of the smaller room priorly and turned to the faceless dummy which came to life and walked to the middle of the room. Naruto checked the screen just to see a replica of this dummy in the middle of the Emerald Forest.

He shrugged and made his way to the robot, drawing its attention. Out of nowhere, he swung the sword at the robot with average speed.

His lips slightly curved upwards when he noticed his attack was blocked by the dummy's forearm. The blonde reversed the weapon and gave it to the robot. The robot took it and crouched into a fighting posture.

Unknown to the rest of the world, it was the posture of the former combat trainer of Atlas Academy.

"Learn." It wasn't an order, it was a prayer. Now the poor dummy was alone in a place thick with creatures of Grimm.

_**Let me out. **_

Naruto shook his head as the new voice struck him again, he turned around and made his way to the couch. He took a cloth off of the floor which had weights strapped on it and sat on the couch.

"Fucking classic." That was his comment on the new voice. Even the sweetest soul was doomed to go insane day after day, staying in Limbo was an unimaginable nightmare for them.

Since he first unlocked his semblance, he was a guesthouse for these angry spirits if not a permanent home. Deciding to ignore the newest incomer, he watched the robot attacking the invisible creatures with carefully angled swings.

Hmm, it was better than last time.

He frowned as he let the weighted cloth hang down his right foot. He moved his leg up, carrying the weight along with it. Apparent on his face, those were not the most pleasant moments for him.

After a while, a familiar robotic voice echoed in the large room.

"Sir, Cyborg Commander is calling."

Naruto let out an annoyed huff as he tried to complete the set. It was James Ironwood's nickname in his directory.

"Patch him through, just audio."

"Wassup Jim." He greeted with an emotionless voice. He was not in the best mood to talk with him but... whatever let him get this over with.

A short noise reached his ears before James Ironwood's voice came from the speakers.

"Naruto it's been a whole month so I will get to the point, I demand your immediate return to Atlas."

Not that shit again.

"Oh? And why would I want that?" He asked with a fake-amused tone then clenched his teeth as the pain became unbearable.

"Don't give me that, you were a part of the research team that could've made a breakthrough. What reason do you have to not come back?" Ironwood was trying to keep his calmness against his former student but Naruto was so damn careless in his opinion.

"Those money-seeking bastards are just slowing me down, I'm better on my own." Naruto clenched his teeth and lifted his leg one more time just to slam it down as he panting heavily.

…

There was a short silence between them when Naruto caressed his leg and James tried to re-compose himself.

"Those are the best scientists of Atlas and your experienced elders." The general of Atlesian Military stated with a smooth tone. Naruto snorted at his statement while his eyes followed the dummy's animation in #02 screen.

_**My flower- Grimm… slaughter.**_

He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again but this time not as ocean blue ones but red slits. He clenched his teeth as his Faunus traits became more evident.

"Don't act like you don't know how they made it look like they're the inventors of P. E. N. N. Y when all they did was following the fucking blueprint to build its chassis!" He stood up harshly stumble over and support himself by holding the wall.

"Fuck!" He pressed his head to the wall as a painful shock spread to his body from his leg, his sharp claws leaving marks on the wall. Ironwood was not amused.

"I am aware. Winter also told me you've pointed them your weapon and threatened them to kill them along with everyone they loved." He stated with a serious voice. Knowing the temper of the member of Genious team, he would at least beat them up to a degree to require hospitalization if it wasn't for the certain Schnee.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck about it they can have it, it was a stupid experiment after all but I won't watch those imbeciles pretend like they're doing shit." Naruto hated people who sounded like a crybaby and he was not going to be the one.

James wasn't done yet.

"Naruto, what about your weekly checkups? According to Dr. Ziegler, you haven't shown up in the last four weeks. You need to consider your position in Atlesian Military."

"I AM JUST FINE!" The Faunus roared with his forehead still pressed onto the wall.

_Leave me alone_. His leg hurt like hell, the voice in his head was getting louder and louder, and James was-

"End the call." Naruto said.

"Na-"

With that, Ironwood's connection was interrupted. For a while, the only voices in the large room were Naruto's breathing and the robot's swinging.

_**I can't die yet.**_

Naruto's eyes opened wide in anger as he slammed his fist hard to the wall with raw power, destroying the concrete and creating a large hole inside. The blow itself and falling pieces made loud noises.

Calming himself down a bit, the blonde pulled his hand out of the hole. He spared a look at his flask which was empty then made his way to his chair. He let out a deep breath and looked at the screen, the procedure was almost over.

He checked the creatures dummy has encountered until now and opened some statics.

If dummy was still alive then it had reached the combat capabilities of an average huntsman.

Guess he was going to work a bit more until the annoying raven-haired bastard comes and makes him go to sleep. His sleepless eyes gazed the screen once more then he clicked his tongue.

What was his chance of making Glynda repair that wall…?

.

* * *

.

**A/N: Done! (except for RWBY's recover scene... don't worry we'll come to that) Thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and tell me about what you think about the characters, I'll make sure to answer.**


End file.
